The present invention relates to a rotary machine, such as a rotary combustion engine, a rotary pump and the like.
Rotary machines of the Wankel type are known in the art. The known machines have a housing with an epitrochoidal working surface and rotors provided with sealing elements. These rotary machines possess the disadvantages in that they have relatively small speeds of rotation of the rotors, insufficient tightness of working cavities, and relatively fast wear of the respective surfaces. Also rotary engines are known with hypotrochoidal surfaces. The utilization of the latter mentioned rotary engines encounters, however, difficulties because it is impossible to provide in them sufficient degree of compression. They also possess some disadvantages of the first-mentioned rotary machines.